Murder in Neville Manor
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Seina and Mayura solve this mystery about a dinner party, in a swanky mansion, turned awry and bloody. Someone has murdered the host of the party, out of revenge. Who did it? Will our two Best Student Council members solve it, before the culprit escapes? Rated M for foul language and blood & gore. Featuring OCs, The Gang, in different names and aliases.
1. Prologue

In Miyagami Academy in a clear afternoon, two young girls were in the middle of an investigation. A girl with brown hair and a winter uniform with a beige blazer looked down in a small table, messed up in cake crumbs.

"So, what we just witnessed is that someone has been eating her cake!" she said, "Let us review the clues."

A girl with the same uniform, and has black hair, placed three clues and said, "Clue number one: a small fingerprint in the plate; Clue number two: a small piece of hair strand, color reddish; Clue number three: a pile of cake crumbs."

The girls that they were interviewing were their fellow friends of the Best Student Council. It was a case that involved stolen cake. The girl in brown hair spoke, "Rein Tsunomoto had a piece of morning cake, but she was about to enjoy it, after sleeping with her best friend, Sayuri Hida. Rino Rando, secretary of the Best Student Council, is our main suspect. Kaori Izumi was one, but she hardly eats sweets. My logical explanation is that Rino snuck in and ate the cake, except that she also had Pucchan with her."

Pucchan, Rino's puppet friend, shouted, "OKAY! I did it! It was me! I didn't mean to eat your cake, Rein!"

Rino sobbed, "Forgive me, Rein-Senpai… Pucchan was hungry."

Rein shouted, "Rino, it's always about you, yourself, and Rino Rando! You owe me cake, you idiot, dummy, jerk!"

Rino was sobbing, even though Pucchan did it.

Rein then smirked, "HAH! See, Seina! You and Mayura solved the case! I knew that Rino did it, ate it, and munched on it."

Mayura then remarked, "Oh? Then _explain_, talk, or confess, in your own words, why you have the cream and strawberry inside your uniform!"

Rein gasped, as Seina pointed at her uniform, which had a little white cream on it.

Seina explained the situation:

"_You see, Rino couldn't have done it, because she and Pucchan love sweets. But if history learns something, it's that Rein Tsunomoto of the Assault Squad is the #1 queen of sweets. Our FINAL conclusion: Rein did it to herself!"_

Mayura said, "In my theory, while sleeping with Sayuri, you couldn't get that delicious cake out of your mind. So… In your unusual way, you must've sleepwalked your way to the cake. From there, you snacked on your cake, while you were in your uniform. Explain _that_, Rein!"

Rein confessed, "Sorry… But I wanted to be prepared, ready, and early. I didn't want to be late for school, after I tasted my cake. It's just out of a hurried state. Sayuri wanted to do it, too, but she chose not to. Besides, finals are coming up and she, Kaori, Nanaho, and I were to study together… and…"

She bawled, "NO! I'm an idiot! Dummy! Ding-DONG! DOOFUS! When I saw the cake gone, I jumped to the conclusion that it was Rino, Rando, and Rino Rando."

Rino apologized, "Rein… I knew you wouldn't blame me… even though I am simply the one to blame…"

Pucchan said, "You didn't know. Rino isn't a bad kid…"

Rein bowed her head and sobbed, "I'm sorry…"

Rino then stated, "Let's say that _I'll _pay for your next slice of morning cake."

Nanaho then stated, "Nope. Rein Tsunomoto, what did I say about eating cake at night?"

Rein was being scolded, as Kuon smirked and said to Seina, "Another job well done, Detective."

Seina giggled and saluted, "Thank you, Miss Vice President."

_**Seina Katsura (formerly Jinguji) (Age 18 – Best Student Council Covert Squad Leader)**_

Mayura groaned, "All doing our job… but we don't get paid…"

_**Mayura Ichikawa (Age 17 – Best Student Council Treasurer)**_

And that's how it started. Seina Katsura and Mayura Ichikawa started a detective agency, which is for free. This idea was made by Seina, as a way that Kaori and Rino did a detective part in one of their duties as Assault Squad members, even though Rino wasn't a member _fully; _and what they did, concerning over Maachi being busy, after school. Seina had the idea by starting to study the detective novels she started reading. Mayura wanted to help, since she's very observing, after all those years scouting the budget. She suggests that they get paid for their services, and so, Seina agrees.  
>Kanade Jinguji approves it, but they cannot be paid. The agency was a big hit, but the cake mystery wasn't the first.<br>There was this one time that they found out what happened to one of the girl's underwear, which was stolen. As it turns out, it was stolen by a live raccoon.  
>Another time, they solved a case of the missing lunchbox. It turns out that it was left in the bedroom.<br>And another, which was what happened to the girl's CD. One girl kept it, but never returned it.

Case after case, they solved it… but they were simple cases. Each case they did, it was rather amazing. Mayura declared it as stupid. She was about to call it off, but they are about to experience the biggest case of their young lives…

…_**A murder case!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seina Katsura &amp; Mayura Ichikawa<br>-in-  
>Murder at Neville Manor<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a dark night. Mayura was resting in her desk, waiting for the results from her budget for this month. She then read a newspaper they got. She read an article:<p>

"_Billionaire Steven Neville launches a huge gala dinner event this weekend, inviting the best people in the world. He has invited all the best in the USA and Japan.  
>Neville is good friends with the Jinguji Conglomerate, since planning to open the Miyagami Community College, coming soon."<em>

Mayura sighed, "How many people does the president know?"

Seina then came in and got two invites to Neville Manor. She said to her, "Would you like to join me at the dinner party, this weekend? I'd love to go."

Mayura snuffed, "I rather not… I want to keep going on the budget."

Seina giggled, "Aw, you're sweet. But you know that everyone else cannot go. Rino, Rein, Ayumu, Minamo, Kaori, Rein, Sayuri, Kotoha, and Maachi are underage, Nanaho had to go visit Brother 4 for a family reunion, Kuon had some business elsewhere, and Kanade said that she felt scared to go on dinner dates with Steven Neville. Cyndi couldn't come, either. All she could say was _"No, thank you._"."

"I really can't. I'm better off being the treasurer. But, I refuse to do this detective work! It's stupid! Besides, who would want to go as a pathetic treasurer?"

"The invite says _bring two_; and it _is _mandatory."

Mayura cried, "I don't want to go!"

Seina smiled, "Sorry… Miss Kanade's orders. It was an okay, except Nanaho disapproved it. But she stepped in and accepted me. She also said that I can invite a friend."

"But you said-."

"She wanted to come, but she can't. She said something about working with Rino. Come on! You can come! Huh, _Sleuth Sister_?"

Mayura groaned, "Well, at least it's for the best. One: _NO detective work, _and Two: _FREE food_!"

Seina smiled, as always, "Sure. We needed a break, now and then…"

They agreed and decided to go to the dinner party.

**XXXXX**

They arrived at a huge white mansion, with the letter S on it. They appeared in a huge black limo that they rented, which Mayura was crying, all throughout the ride. As they stepped out, they took a view of the mansion.

"What is he, Superman?" Mayura scoffed.

Seina was dressed in a sequin blue dress, while Mayura was in a red-orange evening gown. They arrived at the front door. Seina rang the door bell.

**DING-DONG!**

"Incidentally, I wonder why he'd invite Miss President to the dinner party." Mayura asked.

Seina replied, "After all they've done, Kanade and Steven were good friends. They sponsored the Miyagami Community College, the Miyagami ER, the Tokyo Tower repainting, the supply of Kanade plush dolls in those vending machines… It's like he's obsessed with her."

Mayura huffed, "If he loved her so much, why not get married?"

"No. He's married to a very hot studly girl. Her name was Heather Dianne. She used to run the Jewelry Shop that was now run by the Jinguji Conglomerate. She was also an alumnus of Kenran Academy."

"Miyagami's rivals? Does she hate Kanade?"

"No."

"I wonder if they'll meet together."

"Not soon. Kanade canceled at the last minute and hired me to replace her."

"She would've told him about it, except it _was _mandatory."

"I don't get it… A mandatory invite is stupid!"

Mayura then thought, "Yes… Stupid… but also suspicious."

She asked Seina, "So… How long will this take? My legs are hurting."

The door opened. Out came a tall guy with brown hair and a black and red tuxedo.

"You rang, milady?" He spoke in an American accent.

"Uh, hi…" Mayura tittered.

They were both shocked.

"He's huge…" she cringed.

Seina gave him the invite and said, "I am a member of Kanade Jinguji's Best Student Council. Miss Kanade couldn't make it, so I will fill in for her, along with my associate, Miss Mayura Ichikawa. My name is Seina Katsura, and I am a friend of Miss Jinguji."

The man bowed and said, "Come with me…"

He followed the girls inside, as Mayura thought in fear, "I got a bad feeling about this…"

This marks the beginning of a very surprising case.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seina and Mayura get started… But the case hasn't happened yet…<br>Find out in the next chapter…**_


	2. Part 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Seina and Mayura, the Miyagami detectives/Best Student Council members, entered the mansion of Steven Neville, a friend of Kanade Jinguji. They were invited into a dinner party, which Kanade was invited for; but she turned it down and hired Seina to go. Of course, she sided with Mayura, but with some kind of friendship. Anyway…

"The young master has been wondering why Lady Kanade didn't show up," the butler said, "But you shall explain to him, right?"

Seina smiled and said, "Oh, yes."

Mayura groaned, "Why did _I _have to go with you? This is ridiculous. On the other hand…"

Seina asked the butler, "So, uh…"

"Peterson…"

_**Peterson Gunther (Age: 28; Butler hired by Steven Neville)**_

"Right. Uh, you look kind of young for your _young_ master."

"Madam, I should let you know that I look very striking for my age. Plus, I am nearly 30." Peterson smirked.

Mayura asked, "Is it also your first day?"

"No," he said, "I worked for him, after I finished college. He said something about youth being the backbone of business. Anyways, this guy is picky, when it comes to old age."

Seina thought, "And he knows Kanade for a while now."

Peterson then showed Seina and Mayura to the living room. It is painted in brown mahogany and has many portraits of Steven Neville. There were a few people in there. One was a boy in a tennis uniform and with short brown hair. One had long blonde hair and a blue business suit, while talking on the telephone. There was also a maid in pink and white, red long hair, and an ample bust, or large breasts, if you will.

Mayura said, "Talk about your talked about people."

The woman in blue shouted, "I TOLD YOU _NOT _TO SELL IT!"

Seina giggled, "Whoa… She must have issues."

Peterson explained, "That's Farra Samantha. She's a proud person in Miyagami."

Mayura asked, "What does she do?"

"She's a lawyer…"

_**Farra Samantha (Age: 30; Prosecuting Attorney)**_

Seina inquired, "By the looks of her hair and make-up, she might be the enemy of defendants, everywhere."

Peterson explained, "She told me so. She's the _worst _lawyer in the city. She has a losing record in cases, since she was married to Percival Grant. He is just a common guy that won the lottery. He currently works at a small French Restaurant in Kobe."

He pointed at a guy in blue and red, with a well-trimmed brown hairstyle. He was reading a book, with glasses on.

_**Percival Grant (Age: 26; Restaurant owner; Farra's soon-to-be ex-husband)**_

Mayura insisted, "He looks goofy. He's also hot…"

"Tell that to his wife," Peterson said, "Or should I say _ex-_wife?"

Seina asked, "How come?"

Peterson exclaimed, "Farra had bad luck that she blamed it on her husband. She told me that after this dinner, she'll make the divorce final."

Mayura was sad, as she said, "Too bad. I guess they got a couple of weeks left to make it so."

Peterson smirked, "No. The divorce is final tonight. Farra is expecting the divorce papers by tonight, or she'll sue him."

Seina smiled, "So, I guess it really is the end, huh?"

The maid approached Seina and Mayura and said, "Please make yourselves at home, ladies."

_**Mizuki Matsuya (Age: 27; Maid hired by Steven Neville)**_

Mayura bowed, "Thank you."

Peterson blushed and saw the maid. She led the girls into the room and they sat down on the couch. The boy in the tennis uniform approached them, with a smirk, as the maid and Peterson left.

"Hello, my dears," he spoke, as he went closer, "How does it feel to be with a celebrity?"

_**Steven Cavalieri (Age: 27; Tennis Pro)**_

Mayura growled, "Watch it, pervert…"

Seina blushed, "Oh, he looks rather cute. Something about him makes me wonder."

Steven then gloated, "Oh, please… I'm such a ladies' man."

A woman in long light brown hair, wearing a purple shirt and skirt, held Steven and said, "Not to me. I think he's a fraud."

_**Joanna Silvers (Age: 33; Newspaper Editor)**_

Seina asked, "Do you know him?"

Joanna giggled and bragged, "Guess what? I can tell you about Steven Cavalieri. He's a very popular tennis player. However, the articles say that he is a cheat. He often wins by playing dirty. He's simply a guy who'd do anything to be the _quote-unquote _opportunist. Oh, brother, what a loser!"

Steven snapped, "You shut your mouth, News Hawk! I play for honor and respect!"

"That's _Miss Silvers, _News Hawk, to you! Prove it on the court, and I'll show you!"

Mayura asked, "And you are…"

Joanna saluted and said, "Jo Silvers, Editor for _Miyagami Gazette_. I am Steven Cavalieri's #1 hazer."

Seina smiled, "It must be pretty tough to haze at a guy you know."

Joanna continued, "I know so. I once saw him defeat a guy in tennis, winning the final game in four aces, thus winning the championship! Something wasn't right about it. I made up a rumor about how he was a cheater, and I have yet to find proof. I may be the editor, but I am also a reporter."

Steven snapped, "That's not true! He was tired out and I had no choice!"

"Oh? What did you do, you arrogant tennis jock? Did you use spring-powered rackets?"

Mayura glared, "These two must've hated each other…"

Seina smiled, "Reminds you of someone you know?"

Mayura shouted, "Why are you asking me? I'm the treasurer!"

Joanna then said, as Steven was embarrassed, "Well, my work is done, for now."

Elsewhere, Percival met with Farra, who was in thought.

"Darling, do you have a minute?" He asked.

"I don't need your lip," she snuffed, "I want to know if you got them…"

"Yes, I do. But I did not sign them. You said _after _the dinner, but I chose to _not _sign it, _period_."

"WHAT? Why the hell not? Can't you see that I refuse to have my career become badly scarred?"

"Darling, give me another chance…"

"NO! Sign it, or else!"

He then glared, "Fine. But you should know that the reason you are in a slump is because-."

A woman in brown hair with a braid and a black leather jacket stepped in and shouted, "That is enough!"

_**Michelle Neville (Age: 32; Steven's sister)**_

"Michelle?" Farra asked, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Just because your bastard husband is friends with my brother, that doesn't mean that you can blame it on him." She said in a Cockney accent.

"Excuse me, bitch? _He's _the reason I am losing in cases! He's like a bad luck charm. I could care less if he sides with your brother, Steven…" Farra shouted.

Steven C. called out, "Me?"

"Not you!" Farra griped.

Percival then rebutted at Michelle, "You shouldn't even be here! Don't you know that he still hates you for trying to embezzle on a business?"

Michelle cried, "It was an honest mistake! I served me time on the penitentiary. I just came here to make amends."

Farra sighed, "If you say so."

Percival said, "Try not to get on his bad side."

Seina was listening on, since she can hear it from a couple feet away.

"All these years in the Covert Squad are starting to pay off," she said.

Mayura asked, "What's going on over there?"

"Get this… Steven Neville's sister is here. Doesn't _that _ring a bell?"

"Well, now that you mentioned it, Michelle Neville once embezzled on some money she earned on one of Steven's old dealerships. She had to spend 30 days in prison and pay a fine of 7,000 Yen."

"You read the article, too, right?"

"It was terrible. Can you imagine how much American currency 7,000 Yen was? And also, the person who set her up… was her own brother."

"Caught with the hand in the cookie jar…"

Steven Cavalieri stated, "To be honest, I'm glad. If it were Percival, I'd be happier."

Mayura asked, "I hear that he and Mr. Neville are partners."

"_Were _partners. Percival invested in funds on Mr. Neville's stock, but his check bounced. Neville fired him, but stayed good friends with him. Don't ask why."

Joanna butted in and said, "If you want to know, these two wanted to save the company, but it seems that there was a rumor that Percival was holding out. Steven grew suspicious, but he jumped to conclusions."

Seina said, "Meaning…"

Joanna smirked, "It's all true… in _his _view. Percival never spoke about it. He said that it was a waste of time."

Mayura whispered, "I'd stay away from Miss Newshound from asking questions. She's knowledgeable."

Seina whispered, "Easy. We haven't seen Mr. Neville yet. This is just a dinner gala."

"Right. Keep your eyes straight and your mouth shut."

Peterson appeared and bowed on the entryway, "Ladies and gentlemen, the master and his wife, Steven and Heather Neville."

The couple appeared. Steven was dressed in a white business suit and a cowboy hat. He had a small goatee and slick dark brown hair. His wife, with long auburn hair, was dressed in a blue dress and white high heels.

"Whoa… Get a load of J.R.," Mayura whispered to Seina.

Steven then spoke in a southern accent, "Welcome, friends. I hope I welcome you to this wonderful event."

_**Steven Neville (Age: 36; Billionaire Tycoon)**_

_**Heather Dianne-Neville (Age: 27; Steven's wife)**_

He continued, "Now, I know I came to you for this special occasion, so I invited all my friends to help out."

Seina asked, "Uh… excuse me-."

Mizuki demanded, "Sorry. Save your questions for later."

She turned to Steven and bowed, "Master…"

"Thank you, Mizuki." He smiled.

He continued, "Tonight I have a very important announcement for you all. All will be explained to everyone, who is everyone."

He then saw Michelle, who was sulking.

"Well… _Almost_ everyone. (Nice girl, but she doesn't understand a word she says)."

Heather then glared at Michelle, as Michelle looked at her.

"What is _she _looking at?" She thought.

Seina and Mayura were astonished.

"Can you believe it?" Mayura giggled, "We get to hear from _the _Steven Neville! Ooh, I am so excited! Maybe he can increase our school budget!"

Steven Neville then turned to Mayura and bragged, "Now what is the meaning of this, Kanade? You brag about your school and already you are feeling giddy, for the first time in your life! You've got to stay true to your own looks. And what in the name of Robert E. Lee's musket is your hair black and short?"

"Uh… I'm not Kanade…"

Seina replied, "I'm not Kanade, either. My name is Seina Katsura… I am friends with Miss Kanade. She couldn't make it, so we decided to fill in."

Mayura gasped, as she extended her hand, "Uh, Ichi-Mayu, uh, Mayura Ichikawa…"

Steven N. grinned, "Ah, yeah. I see she was too busy with the company! She doesn't deserve to be here! She's my friend, but now she's blown me off! (Nice kid, but she's simply stalling). At least we can have dinner, so I can give Kanade a piece of my mind."

Farra griped, "A billionaire tycoon… with a gabby 'tude."

Steven N. sighed and said, "Well, who cares? At least we'll have dinner."

Peterson announced, "Dinner is now served."

They all left to the dining room.

**XXXXX**

At the dining table, everyone, except for Peterson and Mizuki, were eating a small entrée of chicken and curry. Farra was ignoring Percival, as he was giving her a fork.

"I got my own…" She whispered.

Joanna then jabbed a fork in the chicken and glared at Steven C. Seina then looked around the table, as she spoke with Mayura.

"So… a quiet day in the dinner table," she said.

Mayura said, "This is even better than Maachi's cooking."

"Mayura…"

"Sorry. They usually chat together, but I guess it's polite."

Mizuki approached Mayura and asked for another plate. Mayura replied, "Thanks!"

Seina asked, "So… What should we do?"

Mayura spoke, "Albeit, someone should say something."

Michelle then said to her brother, "Oh, you think I can understand? I still remember what you did to me. I was wondering if you'd tell me now, huh?"

Steven N. said, "Simply looking babe. By far, the most beautiful that I've ever seen."

"AHEM!" Heather cleared her throat.

"Sorry, lamb," he smiled.

Joanna boasted, "So! What _is _that most surprising announcement that you wanted to say to us?"

Steven N. stated, "Well, kid, I'd be happy to tell you! Even in these scrawny, yet sinewy hands and legs, I cannot continue my legacy alone."

He looked at Michelle and Percival and said, "Besides… I don't approve of people I don't trust to take my company and flush it into the Mississippi Mud."

Percival snapped, "Now see here! I did no such thing! I would neve-."

Farra smirked, "Give it up. You're screwed, no matter what."

Steven N. continued, "Well, I _was _holding it as a secret, but I am about to announce that the Jingujis and I struck a deal to be merging our respective companies. You could say that we are like _Taco Bell _meets _KFC_. Franchise, that is! You got to play the cards right. Miyagami needs to refurbish our funds! Fund-refurbishing! You got to have a partner to deal with! I chose Miss Kanade Jinguji to merge companies with me. I start tomorrow afternoon, since it was _supposed _to be tonight."

Steven C. shouted, "WHAT? THAT'S the announcement?"

Seina asked, "Uh, what do you have for Mister Neville?"

"He sponsored me in my tennis career."

Joanna mocked, "_Liar~…_"

She then said, "Well, _he _founded the gazette. I was made editor."

Farra sulked away and was growling, "He… He gave me a life…"

Mayura gasped, "You mean… you're a…"

"NO!" Farra shouted, "_A _life!"

Percival said, "She's a defense lawyer slayer… She has a track record of winning a couple of cases. Do you know that her biggest loss was-?"

"SHUT UP!" Farra cringed, "I don't want to talk about it!"

She stepped away from the table and went to her room. Seina was confused, "Hmm…"

Mayura asked, "Something about her _may _have been connected to Steven Neville."

She then looked at her wife and thought, "She's awfully quiet."

Steven C. snuffed, "Well, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be famous."

Joanna snapped, "Mister Neville, perhaps maybe you should shed some stories of your life."

Steven stepped back and was gasping. Heather comforted him and kissed him on the head. Joanna was puzzled.

"This is too much…" she said, as she got up, "I need to go pee."

She left, as Mizuki escorted her. Peterson bowed and asked, "Young Master, shall we retire to your room?"

"Yeah, might as well," he said, "Too much asking, too much telling, too much screaming and yelling, it's like they are in an interview with me! (Nice boy, but he couldn't shut up). Pay attention, son! You and I are like a block of cheese and chips! We serve together and it gets really creamy."

Percival asked, "Uh… Don't you mean _cheese fries_? Those are disgusting."

Michelle snuffed, "I need to go. I have to check and see if Simon is okay."

"Simon?" Mayura asked.

"My son," she said.

She left, as Peterson escorted her to the door.

"And stay out! Scram, that is!" Steven N. called out.

He muttered, "Smart aleck girl, after all these years… couldn't give me respect."

Seina replied, "Well… She came here to apologize."

Steven N. barked, "No way, no how! She just wants more of Ma and Pa's money! I invested it on some stuff for your Japanese friend. She's cute, but she doesn't understand a word she says."

Mayura smiled, "Sometimes she can be so oblivious."

Seina snapped, "She is not! She's often bashful towards boys… like you, of course. One time, she was proposed _many _times by a boy who loves him."

Steven smirked, "Probably a Georgia boy…"

Percival left the table, while Steven C. followed. Heather then asked if she would retire to her room. Steven N. nodded. She left, as Mizuki returned.

"Would you ladies like some dessert?" She asked.

Mayura groaned, "No… I'm stuffed."

Seina smiled and saluted, "Just a small plate of cake."

**XXXXX**

At the living room, Seina and Mayura were all alone. Everyone else had gone to bed.

"Why would they choose to go to bed?" Mayura asked, "This isn't a sleepover?"

Seina replied, "He told me that everyone gets to spend the night here. The weather says that it might rain today."

Mayura said, "Yeah. You know… at last we get a break from detective work."

Joanna appeared and smirked, "YOU? A detective?"

Mayura stated, "Well… we're _below _average detectives. We usually solve _simple _cases, back at school."

Seina said, "Yeah."

She then asked, "Say, listen. Just out of curiosity, I was wondering about Miss Samantha."

"You mean Farra?" Jo said, "Sure. I'll tell you."

She was about to explain, when…

**SMASH!**

"What was that?" Seina gasped.

They ran up the stairs, as the others appeared in the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Steven C. cried.

Percival stated, "It's coming from Steven's room."

Peterson remarked, "Impossible! The young master is out back in the yard. I saw him, when I was, uh, cleaning with Mizuki, an hour ago."

Mayura glared, "Oh? I'll bet _you _had anything to do with it…"

Seina held her shoulder and said, "Too soon… Young Sleuth…"

Joanna sighed, "Oh, well… At least it cannot replace the Steven Cavalieri article on the front page for tomorrow."

Michelle returned from outside and said, "The clouds are coming in… Perhaps we _should _stay for the night."

Seina shouted, "And where have you been?"

Michelle cried, "I was out for a joyride! What do you think?"

Percival nodded, "Untrue. I was there. I saw her through the window. She was running out, looking for something. Except… it was…"

"Around the same time that Steven was out back." Mayura gasped.

Farra smirked, "Ah, very funny. We may be friends and enemies to that southern gentleman, but we cannot jump to conclusions."

Mayura shivered, "Seina… I'm scared…"

Seina giggled, "Oh, don't worry. Nothing has happened yet. It's simply what adults do."

**AHHHHHH!**

Mayura trembled, "Oh, no? _That _was something adults can't do!"

The thunder began to clap, as everyone was concerned.

"You don't think…" Steven C. asked.

They all ran to Steven N's room. They opened the door and saw Heather, kneeling down in fear.

They all gasped, as they found Steven Neville… dead. His eyes were rolled up and he was strangled to death.

Mayura shrieked, as Seina held her. Peterson and Mizuki were frightened, as Heather got up and held up a rope.

"I found this… in his neck…" she said in a quiet whisper.

She held up a noose, which was made of a striped tie that Steven owned.

"Is he… dead?" Percival gasped.

Seina approached the body and felt his pulse.

She said, "No good… He's dead."

They all gasped, as Seina thought, "This really doesn't add up. Steven was out back in the yard, an hour ago… and Michelle was on her way, by foot, at the very same time."

"Quick! Call the police!" Farra shouted.

Joanna giggled, "WOW! What a scoop! Even better than that loser! EXTRA: _Billionaire Tycoon Steven Neville found dead in his own home!_"

Steven C. cringed, "No fair! I have another match, this week!"

Percival cried, "HOW?"

Michelle was whimpering, "No… He…"

Joanna smirked and announced, "Guys! No need. Even if we'd blab to the police, this may get in the news. All we know is that it was suicide."

"SUICIDE?" Everyone, but Seina, was shocked.

Seina thought, "No… This is _not…_"

Joanna giggled, "I know why… Heather found the body, after learning that he killed himself, over Kanade Jinguji's absence today. So… Allow us to call the police. Peterson, Mizuki, please call the police for me."

Steven C. sobbed, "So much for my career…"

Michelle was speechless, as Farra was downtrodden. Heather was crying, as Percival approached Seina.

"Hey, Miss," he said, "Whenever you're done awing in his body, we have to leave."

Mayura cried, "Seina, let's go! We can go through the rain!"

She got up and shouted, "NOBODY IS GOING ANYWHERE!"

They all turned to Seina. Farra snapped, "Hey, stupid! Didn't you hear News Hawk? He killed himself!"

"True… But why did he kill himself?" She asked, "This is simply a different scenario. For instance, how can he kill himself, since he is friends with Kanade Jinguji?"

Joanna was stammering, "Well, I…"

"And another thing, who the hell would go and suggest to perform suicide? Not Steven Neville…"

Percival stated, "But you heard Heather. She found the means of death: a tie in the shape and formation of an Alcatraz Ascot."

"You mean a hangman's noose?" Mayura asked.

She then thought, "Wait… If he were to commit suicide, then shouldn't he…"

Mayura shouted, "Wait! Steven Neville didn't commit suicide!"

She explained, "How can you kill yourself with a tie, shaped like a noose, and in your room? The tie is too short to hang. Don't you use a _rope _to perform hanging?"

They all gasped.

Seina smiled and announced, "My friend is right. Steven Neville didn't die of _**suicide**_. He was _**murdered**_."

Everyone gasped, as Seina added, "And… one of _you _did it. Until we solve this, _no one _leaves."

Mayura then sighed in disappointment, "So much for our break…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	3. Part 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Steven Neville, age 36; a conglomerate and billionaire tycoon, and a man that knows Kanade Jinguji very well. He was in charge of many co-companies that operate with Miyagami Academy, including hospitals, schools, local food areas, and many others. He is happily married to Heather Dianne, a former jeweler, and is happy to run companies for Miyagami.  
>However, it all changed. Steven Neville launched a dinner gala. He introduced eight other people, including myself and Mayura Ichikawa, who replaced Kanade Jinguji, who couldn't make it.<p>

First, there was Peterson and Mizuki. They were servants to the _Young Master_. Their allegiance and reason they joined were unknown. Then there was Farra Samantha, Ace Attorney for Prosecution, who went on to marry Percival Grant, French Diner owner. Percival's role to Steven was when he wanted to pay for some funds. However, he was fired for one thing: a postdated check. Farra and Percival planned on divorce, following the announcement, since Farra suffered a slump in her career as a lawyer. Others included Steven Cavalieri, a famed tennis pro, which Steven Neville sponsored, and was accused of cheating, by _Miyagami Gazette's _Joanna Silvers, who has hazed Cavalieri time and time again. The main person behind the group was Michelle Neville, Steven's younger sister, who was arrested for embezzlement in her brother's old dealership.

By the way, why was it all changed? It's simple… Steven Neville… was murdered.

Seina ordered everyone into the living room. She and Mayura were in attention, as they announced to the people that were in their seats.

"Listen up!" Seina barked, "For this one, we'll handle this case. Back in Miyagami Academy, Miss Kanade Jinguji named us as super sleuths. However, _this _is our biggest challenge, up-to-date."

Michelle snuffed, "Hah! Sodding wenches. Like you kids don't know anything about forensics."

Steven smiled, "That's a first. She said forensics. She would've said meddling, since I don't approve of."

Seina said, "Look… We don't like this, as much as we do, but we have to solve this case. For this, we must see where each of you were, at the time of the murder."

Mayura was all trembling, "I checked the body for… for Seina. The body was already dead, about thirty minutes ago."

Seina spoke, "That was at 9:15pm that Mr. Neville was killed, which means that we found the body at 9:45. Did _any _of you happen to be in your rooms, at the time?"

Percival explained his story:  
><em>"I'll go first. I happened to be in Farra's room. At 9pm, I wanted to speak to her about our happiness together. You see, Farra and I are currently separated. And when the announcement ended, we'd go for divorce. Sadly, I cannot go and heed by her demands."<em>

Seina asked Farra, "And you?"

Farra told her alibi:  
><em>"He was with me. I pleaded to him to listen to reason. Everybody knows that he was the reason I lost many cases."<em>

Seina asked, "So… Is there a simple reason why you'd go and divorce?"

Farra smirked, "Why should I tell you?"

Seina sneered, "Because… it was because you married him for something. However, you never intended to leave him, after losing to a _not guilty _verdict."

"Shut up! You don't know me at all!"

"How long were you two married?"

"He was… about 23. We were married for like three and a half years."

Percival replied, "It's true. Her mother, a defense attorney, was killed in a car crash."

Mayura inquired, "How so?"

Percival explained, "Farra didn't want to talk about it. She not only lost a great lawyer, she lost a mother. Throughout her life, she looked up to her mother and a very amazing woman, since she is an attorney. When she died, everything changed…"

Farra looked away and cringed, "That's because… That's because _someone _rammed her down!"

Seina asked, "Who? Who would do such a thing?"

Joanna barked, "Ding! Time's up! I get a turn next!"

Seina bellowed, "WAIT YOUR TURN!"

Joanna yelped and sat down. Mayura asked, "You won't tell us, right?"

"Never…" Farra sobbed.

Seina asked Percival, "So, you and her were in the same room. What was she upset about?"

Percival said, "Well, because she had a problem with a case she prosecuted against. She had everything laid down and spread out. However, she ended up with a _not guilty_ verdict."

Farra was upset. Mayura then asked, "She wouldn't tell us?"

"No."

Seina smiled, "Fair enough. Now about _you…_"

She then stated, "Moments ago, I hear that you helped pay funds for Steven Neville. Is it true?"

"Yes, it is."

"But… But didn't you get fired for a check?"

Percival explained, "Well, you see…"

Percival explained his situation with the past:

"_Neville and I were partners. We used to work for a company that sells international products. We had an idea for Indian and Thai markets, which was worth five million dollars. However, my check bounced. Sad story… I was fired and our partnership dissolved, afterwards. We became friends, no matter what… but he doesn't trust me in business."_

Seina asked, "Percival, what kind of person would be friends with him, after losing trust?"

Percival remarked, "Because… Because he was like the father I never wanted. Steven Neville is not like my father, who was a mean person. He invested everything in adult movies and strip clubs. Neville was beneath it. He cares for everything at an honest and family-orientated manner."

Seina nodded, "Well, you're clean… for now."

Mayura said, "He used to work for him, but they remain loyal as friends."

Seina then asked Peterson and Mizuki, "You two… I know I'm not saying _The butler did it_, but that is so old. Can you describe what you saw?"

She then announced, "As you are well aware, Peterson and Mizuki spotted Mr. Neville, out in the back yard, white clothes in all. He was surprised to see Neville in the yard. Suddenly, there was a loud smash in his room."

Peterson explained his alibi:

"_Mizuki and I were washing the dishes, after completing dinner. We had a small view of the young master. We never heard that smash in his room."_

Mayura asked, "How far is your area?"

Mizuki said, "It's not that far. The kitchen is down the stairs from his room. It's in the middle, where the other rooms were."

Peterson explained, "Michelle, Percival, Farra, and Steven were in the south corridor, while you two ladies and Joanna were in the north corridor. Of course, you two ladies never went in your rooms."

Mayura said, "We were chatting with a glorified News Hawk."

Seina asked, "Where was the kitchen?"

Mizuki said, "In between, just left of the stairwell and the dining room."

Mayura asked, "And you saw Mr. Neville in the yard."

Peterson said, "Yes, we have."

Michele then said, "But… there was another, outside."

Seina asked Michelle, "According to Percival, earlier tonight, he saw _you_, Michelle Neville, in a window, around the same time as the murder."

Michelle gasped, "You idiots! I was out for a walk!"

Mayura said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You left out on clue… Michelle was out until 9:45, the time of the murder. Mr. Neville was out back at 8:45, fifteen minutes before Farra and Percival met with each other."

Seina asked Percival, "What time did you saw Michelle?"

"Following the smash, 'bout five minutes ago," he said.

Michelle snapped, "Wait a tick! Are you saying _I _did it?"

Seina smirked, "You _did _say that you were once caught by your own brother."

Mayura explained, "This woman was sentenced to 30 days and a huge fine. You were embezzling in one of his dealerships and you were caught!"

Michelle snapped, "That's a damn lie! True… I _did _embezzle with his dealership, but I wasn't caught by that sodding brother of mine."

She then explained the past:  
><em>"First of all, his bleeding dealership wasn't selling, so I went ahead and promoted a sale, which was worth higher than his ticket prices. You could by a Rolls Royce for 12,000 Pounds! The sale was a success, but in the end, someone in the dealership saw the whole thing and ratted on me. If I find the sniping blighter that squealed, I'd throttle him!"<em>

Mayura asked, "Oh? That _was _embezzling… but also _extortion_!"

Seina scolded, "A fake promo, just for your _own _sick fun."

Michelle snapped, "That was years ago! I got my time and paid the fine!"

"The fine was 7,000 Yen," Mayura said, "You said that a Rolls Royce is like over twelve thousand Pounds. That's English Money, and your fine was Japanese! Which is it?"

Seina explained, "Was his dealership in England or Tokyo?"

Michelle griped, "Japan… I wanted to fool that bastard by getting my own swag. To tell you the truth, I _was _gonna give my brother _half _of my earnings, just so he could shut up with his gabbing, but I couldn't, when the constables caught me."

Seina asked, "What about the person that squealed on you. Did you know who he or she looked like?"

Michelle snuffed, "No. But I'll _bet _it was a squealer."

Seina nodded and said, "We'll keep an eye out on you."

Mayura said, "A bad girl, but with a caring soul in her heart."

Seina turned to Steven Cavalieri and said, "If memory served me, you had an endorsement sponsor with the late Steven Neville."

Joanna started to mock snore, as Steven explained his story:  
><em>"Before we do, I want to let you know that I was in my room, snoozing, and away from Miss News Hawk. I heard the smash that was around 9:40. That was around the time Michelle returned."<em>

He then explained his past with Steven Neville:  
><em>"When I started my Tennis career, Neville gave me a contract endorsement, just to begin my career. It was luck. I went on the clinch a season of tennis, but I couldn't win a championship, until last month."<em>

Seina asked, "What was your endorsement for?"

Steven said, "It was a huge endorsement deal for a beef company. He slaughters cows, like it was a veal compound. My sister Cecelia suggested it, since she lives by a farm. How could I say no to that?"

Mayura turns to Jo and asked, "And you?"

Joanna smugly replies her alibi and past:  
><em>"Just enjoying my beauty sleep. Had to leave early to get the story to the press. Speaking of the Gazette, Mr. Neville gave me the job, as he went and opened it, years ago."<em>

Seina explained, "I remembered what you said about Steven Cavalieri…"

_Joanna saluted and said, "Jo Silvers, Editor for Miyagami Gazette. I am Steven Cavalieri's #1 hazer."_

_Seina smiled, "It must be pretty tough to haze at a guy you know."_

_Joanna continued, "I know so. I once saw him defeat a guy in tennis, winning the final game in four aces, thus winning the championship! Something wasn't right about it. I made up a rumor about how he was a cheater, and I have yet to find proof. I may be the editor, but I am also a reporter."_

_Steven snapped, "That's not true! He was tired out and I had no choice!"_

She said, "You were a hazer! You even told me about a rumor about him."

Joanna then thought, but was angry:  
><em>"Guess what? I can tell you about Steven Cavalieri. He's a very popular tennis player. However, the articles say that he is a cheat. He often wins by playing dirty. He's simply a guy who'd do anything to be the quote-unquote opportunist. Oh, brother, what a loser!"<em>

_Steven snapped, "You shut your mouth, News Hawk! I play for honor and respect!"_

Joanna snapped, "It's obvious that Steven Neville rigged his career! Imagine… a beef sponsor for tennis? Stupid hick!"

Seina asked, "You must be… angry at not just Steven Cavalieri…"

Joanna confessed:  
><em>"Yeah… I was angry at the man that gave me my new life. He gave me a job at the paper to write down some groovy articles. However, Neville gave me the post on what Steven Cavalieri does. When I learned that he was for tennis, I was angry. I hazed and planted a scandal on the man, three months ago. Steven Neville laughed at my report and he said…"<em>

"_Heh, heh, heh!" Steven giggled, "Son, I like your fire. Keep it up and one day you'll become master of this gazette."_

_I was like… "Huh? He likes it?" How can a guy that has a beef promo AND play tennis for such a hillbilly typhoon? I was so angry by it._

She then said, "To this day, I turned off Cavalieri and focused on the dishonor of the tennis pro!"

Mayura then retorted, "Is there a single reason _why _you disliked both Stevens?"

Joanna nodded, "Yes… There was one…"

She then hollered loudly, "I FUCKING HATE TENNIS!"

She cried, "That sport was sucky! I tried it out in high school, but I sucked at the game! And when I finally got the hang of it, the last serve I made was OUT! I denounced tennis, TV or otherwise! Hell, I gave up on the sport!"

Mayura whispered, "I think none of these people knew what happened to Mister Neville… but they had a very colorful history."

Seina then looked at Heather and said, "Not _everyone…_"

Mayura declared, "Of course! Peterson, Mizuki, and Farra never explained their reasons for-. Oh…"

She pointed at Heather and whispered, "How can we? She is this gabbing schnook's widow!"

Seina nodded, "Yes, she is… But need to interview _all _of them."

She was about to interview her, but Peterson stopped her.

"I wouldn't talk to her, if I were you," he said.

Mayura asked, "Why not? She's a suspect!"

"Yes, she is… But ever since she was married, her father was killed in a rodeo accident, sponsored by his company, in association with the Jinguji Conglomerate."

"When was it?" Seina asked.

"Five years ago…" Peterson explained, "They were married for a decade now, but since her father died, she never spoke again. She was casted into a vow of silence."

Mayura complained, "NO! She spoke earlier! That's a lie! She speaks just fine!"

Peterson said, "Well… She speaks softly, but not too much. She hardly says a word."

Seina asked, "What was her relationship with her husband like, before marriage?"

Peterson explained the past behind Heather and her now-deceased husband:  
><em>"Heather used to be a jeweler for a local jewelry shop in Miyagami. Steven came to her life, when he bought the shop, paying her a hefty amount. She finished her time in Kenran Academy, and graduated with the lowest possible honor. But at least she married the young master. Her father was once an appraisal critic and Steven used to work for him."<em>

"And what about you?" She asked.

"Mizuki and I joined, after we finished our terms in Tokyo University," he said, "We were looking for part-time jobs, and Steven Neville hired us as servants. Luckily, I used to get paid for washing the dishes at home and at school. Mizuki used to cook at home."

"Were there only you two?"

"Yes. We remained loyal to Mr. Neville. In fact, we, uh… we happened to spend time together as his main servants…"

Seina thought, "That part was out of complex… Something about those two is something I don't like."

Peterson was nervous, as Seina then announced a conclusion:  
><em>"We have concluded this matter at hand! At 8:45, everyone was in their rooms, following dinner. We've learned at that time, Steven Neville was running in the backyard. At 9:40, a loud smash was made in his room. Now, Mayura and I were about to leave to our rooms, but smash occurred at that time. Five minutes later, Michelle returned, who was out for a walk. Heather was the one that screamed, and we found the body dead, which was strangled by a hangman's noose, out of a tie he once owned."<em>

Mayura then said, "However, some of you are possible suspects. Some of you are hiding something, while some of you have left out information."

Joanna gasped and cried, "WAIT! I forgot! I was with you guys! I woke up at around 9:15 and wanted to speak to you. I _knew _I'd forget something!"

Seina smirked, "Too late… _News Hawk_… You could've told us that earlier."

Mayura then exclaimed, "All of you have a proper alibi… but to each its own. Peterson and Mizuki are hiding something, since they were servants to Mr. Neville, after college; Percival used to work for his _best friend_; Joanna was forced to do an article on Tennis player, Steven Cavalieri, who was given an endorsement by said victim. And… Jo the News Hawk is not a good fan of tennis."

Seina continued, "Farra has a strong past with Neville… but she cannot explain; Michelle once embezzled _and _extorted in her brother's dealership, but was caught by someone who _thinks _he was her brother; Heather is responsible, too, because she sold out to her late husband."

Seina then concluded, "None of you have a strong alibi. So, here's what we're gonna do. No one leaves this building, until the police arrive to pick up the body. Of course, before that, Mayura and I will examine the body."

"EW! Why me?" Mayura cried.

Seina smiled, "We'll be able to find some interesting stuff about him and how he died."

She then called out, "Everybody! Return to your rooms! If _anybody _leaves this building, you know that you're the murderer."

They all trembled, as Mayura asked, "Seina… You know they might leave…"

Seina smirked, "They won't. That trick usually works for the innocent party. Besides… I know who did it…"

She then glared at the door, "And it's one of them…"

Mayura nodded and demanded, "Look… Murder cases… I don't think I can stomach it."

Seina grabbed Mayura's hand, ignoring her plea, and went into Steven Neville's room.

_Of course… this would lead to further mystery…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	4. Part 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The following hour, Seina and Mayura examined the body of Steven Neville. Mayura was concerned.

"I called the police, just before we could start," she said, "Darn it, I wish we had a camera."

Seina said, "Don't get upset. I'll remember the body via memory."

She examined the neck, which had very little marks on the neck.

"Obviously, the tie was too soft to kill," Mayura stated, "Maybe it was something else…"

Seina remarked, "Nope. It _was _strangling. Although, I don't know if he had a tough neck, or if he was strangled by something else, using this tie as a false weapon."

Mayura then asked, "Hey. What about the smash we heard?"

Seina gasped, "I never thought of that. Incidentally, was the smashing sound from in here?"

"I don't know. It could be around here somewhere. Maybe we should go barefoot and find the shards."

"Maybe so… But let's play it safe."

They looked around the room, looking for some clues. They also were looking for where the smashing sound originated. Mayura then found something on the floor, by the dresser. She pulled out her handkerchief and grabbed it. It was a knife.

"Seina! Look at this!"

Seina looked at the knife and gasped, "Huh? Well, I'll be…"

Mayura then pouted, "It's nothing at all… The knife couldn't have been the murder weapon…"

Seina nodded, "But… But it could very well be. Except, there's no blood."

Mayura pondered, as Seina checked the body, "How? Maybe he/she used the knife to try and gut him, _or _to throw off guard, the blood was wiped clean."

Seina then said, "Sorry. All I could find was a strangle mark. Something must have killed him in strangulation. No blood, no extra marks, no nothing!"

Mayura asked, "What should we do? This murderer must be a genius…"

Seina thought, "It's odd, really… We heard a smashing sound, but so far, no origin of where. And we found a knife, but it was never used."

Mayura whined, "Can we go home now?"

Seina growled, "No one is leaving. In fact, I wonder who it was. I'll go spy on the others; you watch the body and wait for the police. Also, see if you can ask to give us an autopsy report."

Mayura inquired, "I doubt I will… but I'll try. But won't you get caught?"

"I'm the leader of the Covert Squad. We're known for covert operations. I'll be fine."

Seina left, as Mayura sat down, sitting by the body. She then gasped, as she saw something from by his bed. She got up and looked.

"This… This is…" she gasped.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Seina was sneaking around the rooms, changing into a black shirt and pants. She spied on Farra and Percival first.

"Seriously…" she snuffed, "The head tycoon gets there as the merging of the Jinguji Conglomerate, but I cannot believe it won't happen."

Percival sighed, "Can we go home now? I really need to continue my services… without you. You want me gone, fine!"

Farra growled, "I don't even know anymore. I lost my first case, because of you… and him."

Percival smiled, "You knew, huh?"

Seina thought aloud, "Was Farra Samantha's first loss in court… it was against Steven Neville?"

She then shook her head and said, "I'm not sure… I better listen in."

Percival then grew nervous, "Well, what say we go to bed and wait for those two girls to solve this case. We'll worry about our future in the morning."

Farra snapped, "That would take days! Those two brats cannot solve a case, rather prosecute against!"

She pointed at him and said, "And also… When I married you, I lost because of _that_ case!"

Percival tittered, "Oh, what do you mean?"

"You know goddamn well! Steven Neville was supposed to go to jail!"

Seina gasped, "What?"

She thought, "Could it be that… Farra tried to have Steven Neville convicted?"

Farra seethed, "And he would've been in jail, for like thirty years, if _someone _didn't testify…"

Percival giggled, "Oh… I guess you lost, and then you blame me."

"I didn't get it!" She screamed, "I had him, and he let out a surprise witness!"

She remembered well:

_Neville was on trial for ten accounts of tax fraud. That, of course, was a felony. Farra was prosecuting against him. But the verdict was about to be announced._

_The judge proclaimed, as the jury reached its verdict, "Mister Neville, do you have anything to say, before we announce your verdict?"_

_He stood up and barked, "Yes. Before you give me your habeas corpus, or your simple verdict, allow me to bring you a man that will state one final defense."_

_Farra shouted, "Objection! When is he going to learn? The trial is over! He's obviously setting up a way to stall for time!"_

_The judge announced, "Overruled! We shall agree to have Mister Neville to testify… BUT this is the last time."_

_Steven then brought out a man, dressed in a blue suit, with a black bag over his head. The man said that he chose to remain anonymous. It was then that he explained that he was simply helping his friend and partner. He helped him pay off the remaining tax refund with the money he had left over. Steven stated that he tried to help, but he guessed the police had to pinch him, before it happened._

_The jury then made its verdict, "We find the defendant, Steven Neville… Not guilty!"_

_Farra cried, "WHAT?"_

_Steven and his lawyer shook hands and was leaving the courtroom. Farra was fuming._

_She sat down and cried, "Not fair! I had him!"_

Seina was worried, "I wonder who that surprise witness was."

"When I find out who that guy was, I'll murder him! That, and thank him for killing Mister Neville!" Farra snapped.

She snuck off and went to Steven's room. He was on the phone with his agent.

"I tell you, I need a new sponsor!" He ranted, "I deserve better! My endorsement man kicked the bucket, and now I need to get a new promo."

He then bellowed, "Oh, real cute! Just because he's been put out to pasture, it doesn't mean I am not retiring! I came _this _far to continue my career!"

Seina was confused, "He must be really upset over the death."

She then snuck to Michelle's room, where she found her by the window, feeling upset.

"Huh?" Seina thought, "I wonder what's gotten into her."

Michelle was crying. She knew she lost her brother, but she felt unhappy.

"Was she… Was she crying?" She thought.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Mayura found the source of the sound. It was a smashed up vase.

"Something tells me that he has bad taste, but expensive ways," she said.

She then pondered, "Let's see… Five minutes before the murder, the vase broke. But how? Maybe…"

She gasped and figured it out, "Maybe… it wasn't five minutes before! It happened _during _the murder!"

She then said, as she remembered, "Maybe… The murderer came into the room and gagged him to death. All this happened at 9:40PM. However, he was killed, but he was trying to escape for his life. Maybe the reason the vase broke… was because Mister Neville tried to break free. After about three minutes, he passed out and died. But…"

She looked at the knife and asked herself, "What about the knife? What role did it play: murder weapon or decoy?"

She said, "Possibly decoy… Unless the blood was wiped off, there's no proof."

She then remembered, "Ah! Wait! Fingerprints!"

She placed the knife on the desk and began to use talcum. She spread the talcum all over the handle of the knife and brushed it off with a makeup brush.

"I'll forgive Miss Dianne later," she said.

But then, she gasped. There _were _fingerprints on the handle. However, she was rather stumped.

"So, the killer used the knife, after all… But why?" She thought, "Seina found that the body wasn't cut or stabbed. It was strangled! And also, also…"

She then said, "Maybe the murderer planned to use it, but didn't have time. And so enters that gaudy vase."

She figured out the scenario:

"_Okay, first, Steven Neville retired to his room with his wife. Around 8:45, dinner had finished. At the same time, Mister Neville was out back in the yard. Around 9:40, the murder happened. Michelle Neville was nowhere near the murder… unless she snuck out the window and ran off. Now… she was also out, going for a walk. Around the time, the murder and the noise were made, and Michelle returned at 9:45PM, where we found the body. Everyone, but Heather were in the hallway. She was in the room, where she found her husband dead."_

"This doesn't make any sense at all!" She yelled, "I'm not a good detective!"

She looked at the knife and said, "Maybe… But I need more evidence… It _could _be either Steven Cavalieri, Michelle Neville, or the butler…"

**XXXXX**

Seina then peeked in Joanna's room, where she was writing down another report on her notepad.

"This sucks!" She groaned, "I don't know if I could write about Steven Cavalieri's fraud career or Steven Neville's murder!"

Seina thought, "What? _Fraud _career? Earlier, she said that she loves to haze at Cavalieri."

Joanna snuffed and lied down, "Yeah… Trying to expose Steven Neville's so-called prodigy is no longer worth, since these two are buddies…"

"Oh, right," Seina said, "Steven Cavalieri's first sponsor was a beef endorsement by Mr. Neville. And when she said buddies…"

She gasped, "NO! I forgot! Mr. Neville, Mr. Cavalier, and Mr. Grant were all good friends, if you connect the pieces. But how?"

She remembered something about the friendship, and more:  
><em>"If memory serves me, Percival Grant was fired from his company, after a postdated check for funds. But they became good friends. When Grant married Ms. Samantha, she took a nosedive, during one of her trials, involving Mr. Neville. But who was that guy that testified for him. It couldn't have been Cavalieri. He was the one that gave him his first endorsement, the minute he started a tennis career."<em>

She then sighed, "It doesn't make any sense. But perhaps, there may be a connection between Mr. Neville, Mr. Grant, _and _Mr. Cavalieri… But what?"

Seina then crept to Peterson and Mizuki, who were in the kitchen. However, when she saw them, Peterson held Mizuki by the waist.

Mizuki blushed, "Uh, Peter…"

Peterson whispered, "Don't worry… We'll figure it out, eventually."

They both kissed and started to make out. Seina was disgusted, but was rather convinced.

"It couldn't be them…" she said, "Although… I _am _curious about them, aside from being in love. What could they be hiding?"

Seina was heading back to the room, pondering over the seven people she spied on. However, Heather appeared and was nervous. She was carrying a black bag, white suit, and a white hat.

"Excuse me…" she asked Heather, "But, could you tell me what you saw, when you saw your husband murdered?"

Heather said nothing. She turned away and left. Seina saw her walk down the stairs.

"She's not talking _still_, huh?" She said, "She _did _spoke, but I guess being married to the guy that witnessed her father's death was too much pain, likewise the death of her loved one, namely Steven Neville."

She entered Steven Neville's room, as rain began to fall.

**XXXXX**

"Any luck?" Seina asked.

Mayura said, "Well… all I found was the source of the sound."

She pointed at the vase and explained to her about a possible scenario that he was trying to break free. She also explained that the knife was used, but the killer did not resort to stabbing him.

Seina then said, "Well, I got some news about our eight suspects. I'll start with-."

**BZZT!**

The lights went out. Mayura shrieked.

"Calm down!" She said, "It was just a power outage."

Mayura calmed down and said, "Aw, I knew that. I thought one of us would die."

Seina smiled, "Oh, no biggie. Besides, someone killed Steven Neville, and I promise you that he or she will be brought down."

Mayura asked, "Can you explain to me what the others had a motive for?"

"Well, we already knew about Peterson and Mizuki, Steven Cavalieri, Michelle, Heather, Jo the News Hawk, and Percival. But never Farra."

"You knew about her?"

"Just now…"

Seina explained to her that Farra's first loss was against Steven Neville. She told her that someone testified for him, but she never got the description on him.

"Farra knew, but she couldn't know who made her lose," Mayura sighed.

Seina said, "And what's worse is that he _and _the mystery guy got off scot-free. Farra plans to get revenge on the man that testified."

Mayura declared, "It could've been Percival Grant. He was held responsible for Farra's first loss. Remember? She married him and her career went to hell!"

Seina thought, "Yeah… Except…"

**AHHHHH!**

Seina cried, "Was that?"

Mayura gasped, "That scream was from that reporter!"

Seina called, as she dashed, "Come on!"

She and Mayura ran out and went to the source of the scream: Steven Cavalieri's room.

"It came from Steven the Jock's room!" Mayura cried.

When they arrived, they were too late. Everyone, except for Steven was already there. Why?

Joanna cringed and cried, "It wasn't supposed to happen!"

She cried, while Farra held her by her shoulder.

Seina called out, "What happened?"

They saw what they saw. They both gasped. They found Steven Cavalieri's body, face-down, and with an axe in his spine. Blood was pouring slowly.

Mayura shrieked, as Seina was furious.

"NO! Another one?" She thought, "The killer _is _loose! And… he's killed two!"

She approached the body of Cavalieri and seethed, "An axe murderer… First, a strangled death, and now THIS!"

She called to the others, "NOBODY MOVE! Nobody approach the body! Got it?"

She then said to Mayura, "Go call the police! We'll need to carry the corpses out of here."

Mizuki then said, "It won't do you any good. The phone's dead."

Seina asked, "What do you mean?"

Mizuki said, "I did it for you. Only…"

Peterson explained, "You see, we thought we'd help you out, but… someone cut the phone lines outside."

Seina gasped, as Mayura was sobbing, "NO! I wanna go home!"

Seina thought, "No, Mayura… _No one _is going home. If we go home now, the murderer will escape."

She then narrated what has transpired:  
><em>"Now we have a huge list of suspects… Seven of them! Steven Neville was killed in his room by a possible murder breakaway, Steven Cavalieri was murdered by an axe, while in his room, and the seven were there, before we did."<em>

Heather approached the axe and asked, "Um… May I remove the axe?"

Seina snapped, "No! Don't touch it!"

She then thought, "Something fishy in Miyagami is going on… What could it be?"

Mayura cringed, "Now's a good time to leave this room, right, Seina?"

Seina said, "Right. EVERYONE! Back to the living room! I'll find out what went wrong here."

They all left, as Seina examined the body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The phone is out, the lights are flickering, and the rain continues to fall.<strong>_

_**Who killed Steven Cavalieri and Steven Neville?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter…**_


	5. Part 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Mayura then called down everyone to the living room. Earlier, Steven Cavalieri, the famed tennis star that the late Steven Neville sponsored, was murdered in his own room. Seina and Mayura found the body, but were too late. Everyone was there, and they were very strict about it.

"Okay, guys!" Mayura barked, "I think we have the biggest clue of them all. _Three _main suspects are to be at an attention: Miss News Hawk, Ms. Neville, and Mister Grant. Mister Cavalieri was killed in his own room by one of the three. Mister Grant could've done it, because he and Mr. Cavalieri were friends with Steven Neville, Miss Silvers could've done it, because she hates tennis _and _Cavalieri, and Michelle could've done it, because of her past."

She then stated, "First… I'd like to ask Miss Silvers. Did _you _kill Cavalieri?"

Joanna then stated her alibi:  
><em>"I would never kill Mr. Cavalieri. Kill his career – yes; but kill him completely – hell, no."<em>

"Come on…" Mayura snuffed, "That alibi is as old as day-old curry."

Joanna explained, "Look, you know damn well about me. I hate tennis, I don't like jerks, and I don't like it when someone is used by a corrupt man on a guy that is awesome."

She gasped and covered her mouth. Mayura grew suspicious.

"You had a very concerned look on your face…" Mayura said, "Out with it."

Joanna then confessed, "Okay… You win. The truth is… I was a fan of Steven Cavalieri… I wanted to become like him, one day, but I suck at tennis."

Mayura then remembered:

_Mayura then retorted, "Is there a single reason why you disliked both Stevens?"_

_Joanna nodded, "Yes… There was one…"_

_She then hollered loudly, "I FUCKING HATE TENNIS!"_

_She cried, "That sport was sucky! I tried it out in high school, but I sucked at the game! And when I finally got the hang of it, the last serve I made was OUT! I denounced tennis, TV or otherwise! Hell, I gave up on the sport!"_

She said, "But… You said that you denounced tennis, after you played your first match."

Joanna cringed, "I know… But then… when I heard about Steven Neville giving him a stupid beef sponsor… My heart was shattered. He sold out!"

Mayura asked, "Why on earth would you say that?"

Joanna exclaimed, "Because… I don't like it when celebrities get a business sponsor for a sport, coming from a corrupt man. I learned about his trial, months ago. Steven Neville was injunction for a crime he committed. But he was found _not guilty_. He even gave me a job as a reporter, months later. I was so angry that I lost all thought of anybody I loved or hated. And when he gave me an article about Steven Cavalieri…"

Mayura said, "You started to haze him."

Jo continued, "Yes. I figured that he was either a cheating player or a fraud. But the truth is that he was a puppet! So, I hazed at him, just to get back at Mr. Neville."

Farra smirked, "Yeah. A puppet for his franchise. My future ex-husband and Mr. Neville were best friends, as you already know. So, how come Cavalieri had to be in this equation?"

Joanna said, "Not that it's any of your concern… _You _were involved in his trial."

Mayura said, "Seina told me. Don't underestimate the Covert Squad."

Farra gasped, "WHAT? You meddling brat!"

Percival said, "She's bound to know, eventually."

Mayura then asked Percival, "Your wife… She convicted Mr. Neville for tax evasion, right?"

Percival said, "It was three years ago, before Farra's mother died… It was ten accounts of fraud. He was also charged for back taxes; amounted to a cool twenty million."

Farra then sighed, "I had him… And he had a jerk testify for him!"

Percival snapped, "I was there! I saw the look on his bagged face!"

Mayura asked, "Wait… He was an unknown witness?"

"You could say that."

Percival explained the story:  
><em>"Farra Samantha married me, weeks before she was to take charge of a trial against Steven Neville. She had everything laid out: clues, testimonies, files, and even photograph proof. But Steven called in an expert witness. End result, he was free."<em>

Mayura asked, "What did the witness look like?"

Percival said, "Well, I was there, when she took place. However, I left to the bathroom, after the jury left for a verdict. When I came back, the trial was over. But I _did _took a look at him: _blue suit, bag over his head, and a devilishly step_."

Farra said, "He never returned, when Neville was found _Not Guilty_. When he came back, I was upset. I figured that it might've been him."

Mayura stated, "And since then… She had a losing streak, and you blamed your own hubby."

Percival nodded, "I'm sorry. I should've been there for her… but… But what was I gonna do? And besides, I'd never help Steven Neville. He's my best friend. And _best friends _NEVER betray anything."

Joanna smirked, "That… and even help Mister Neville with funds you held back."

Percival then stated about his services with Mr. Neville:  
><em>"Mr. Neville and I were best friends, before and after work. That fund thing was a lie. I'd never held back on him. I am currently an entrepreneur of a local French Restaurant, hence my recent colors I wear. We were to have the others, namely the Indian, Thai, Greek, Canadian, etc. But my check bounced, and I was unemployed. However, he gave me a chance, by starting up a French Diner he once owned."<em>

Mayura asked, "Uh… What the heck was that?"

Percival smiled, "My alibi… and the truth of why I am partners with Mr. Neville. He gave me an opportunity. Two years later, I won the lottery and married Farra."

Mayura asked, "When were you caught up to him?"

Percival responded, "You mean the partnership? It lasted about five months… but I started being a partner to him, about five years ago."

Mayura thought, "That's the same time that Heather's father was killed."

Percival smirked, "Is _this _interrogation going anywhere? I had no flaw to myself. I'd never kill my ex-partner OR that loser jock."

Michelle snuffed, "And I sure didn't kill me brother. Like I'd kill the tennis player. He's no Agassi."

Mayura then thought, "Well… I guess everyone has a bad past."

**XXXXX**

Mayura returned with Seina, after Seina finished examining Cavalieri's body.

"Well, Seina," she said, "I got some more info on this."

"Where are the others?" Seina asked.

"They're back in their rooms."

"Why?"

"They grew tired, and I told them that Seina got this. I didn't, because one: it's stupid, and two: this is too much, since I have seen too much blood."

Seina then asked, "So, any more news you siphoned out?"

Mayura told Seina everything that she interviewed.

"Okay… Let's review…" Seina said, "Two people had been murdered and we have NO communications."

Mayura said, "And we have NO electricity."

**BZZT!**

Mayura whined, "I knew it!"

The lights came back on.

"Could it be… the sign?"

They waited, but nothing.

Seina nodded and said, "Well, for what it's worth, we'll have to leave the bodies here, as long as no one moves it."

She used chalk on the bed, where Steven C. was killed.

"I already took care of the axe," she said, "I found a plastic bag and put it inside. Don't worry, I had gloves on."

Mayura retorted, "Why would you remove the evidence?"

Seina stated, "Sorry. But I needed it as evidence, without leaving it in the body."

Mayura then had an idea, "Do you think maybe… the butler did it?"

"Huh?"

"Perhaps they know the way to the circuit breakers!"

"You sure?"

Mayura nodded, as she ran to find Mizuki.

When she arrived, she found Mizuki, wearing her purple shirt and yellow-striped skirt. Mayura asked her if someone was tampering with the circuit breakers.

Mizuki said, "No. Peterson has the key. No one can fix the power, but him."

Mayura asked her, out of curiosity, "So… Do you and Peterson know each other well?"

"We are Tokyo U. alumnus, but we…"

She blushed and whispered, "Keep this a secret, Miss Ichikawa. But… Peterson Gunther and I… we're dating!"

Mayura gasped, but then said, "Well, I must tell your secret to Seina, to make sure that you have proof."

Mizuki snuffed, "I suppose. Sadly, we never made out in Neville Manor… we work as his slaves… but…"

She then explained her story:  
><em>"First of all, my name is Mizuki Matsuya. I met with Peterson Gunther, during my term in Tokyo University. After we graduated, Steven Neville hired us. At the time, we were boyfriend and girlfriend, but he said something about love being a distraction. I mean, he should talk, since he has a hot wife."<em>

Mayura asked, "When did you join?"

"Two years ago," Mizuki said.

"_Mizuki and I joined, after we finished our terms in Tokyo University," Peterson said, "We were looking for part-time jobs, and Steven Neville hired us as servants. Luckily, I used to get paid for washing the dishes at home and at school. Mizuki used to cook at home."_

"_Were there only you two?" Seina asked._

"_Yes. We remained loyal to Mr. Neville. In fact, we, uh… we happened to spend time together as his main servants…"_

Mayura said, "He felt nervous. Was he hiding something?"

"He gets embarrassed, when he talks to girls, other than me. Of course, Mr. Neville stopped hiring, when we joined him. We heard about him on the news, about how he was acquitted, but he's not a bad guy. His sister on the other hand…"

Mayura inquired, "The Embezzling/Extortion…"

"It happened, one week after we were hired," she said, "Peter and I were for him and against his sister. We could care less about Michelle, or the tax fraud case."

Mayura smiled, "I'm glad you and Peter are in love, but-."

She glared, "Wait! How _did_ you know about the Steven Neville trial?"

Mizuki giggled, "I read the newspaper. My boyfriend was simply into studying. He hates newsprint; plus, he has a computer."

Mayura smiled, "So… about the whole-."

**MAYURA!**

Mayura heard Seina scream, as she ran up. Mizuki followed.

"Seina, I'm coming!" She shrieked, "Please don't die! Please don't die!"

**XXXXX**

Mayura and Mizuki returned to the rooms. In one room, everybody saw inside, in fear. Seina signaled to Mayura.

"Seina! What's going on?"

Mizuki and Mayura saw the reason why: _another body._

"**AHHHHHHH!**" They both screamed.

Farra was in tears, "NO!"

The body was Percival Grant's. He was just killed… in Michelle Neville's room. His head was bleeding, with a huge gash.

Farra cradled his body and started to cry, "NO! No! Darling! Why? My husband's dead!"

Seina was fuming, as Mayura was scared, "Percival Grant… He's dead…"

Seina snapped, "And it happened in Michelle Neville's room!"

Michelle gasped, "ME?"

Seina then saw the weapon that Heather gave her: a candlestick, covered in blood.

She concluded, "It's obvious. Michelle Neville… is the killer!"

Michelle griped, "It wasn't me!"

Mayura pleaded, "Please!"

Mizuki nodded, "I knew it. Peterson and I knew she was a bad penny."

Seina asked, as Mizuki said it, "You and Peterson hated Michelle?"

"Yes!" Mizuki shouted.

Mayura explained, "She told me. The whole thing happened, two years ago, one week following their employment to Mister Neville. They heard about it, _when _then worked for Steven. Mizuki and Peterson…"

She whispered it into Seina's ear, about Peterson and Mizuki. Seina then said to them, "So… You heard about the whole Steven Neville trial, as well, right?"

Peterson said, "As a matter of fact, we do. We used to hate people like him, but we grew attached to him."

Seina then said, "Alright, everybody! Mayura and I will be able to solve it here, for conclusive work. If we don't, we'll leave it alone… but, Michelle Neville will go to jail, since _she's _the murderer."

Michelle was fuming, as she asked, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No!" Joanna smiled, as she held up her notepad, "What a scoop: _Billionaire Tycoon, Steven Neville, murdered by his own sister; two others killed by same_."

"SHUT IT, YOU SODDING NEWS SNOOPER!" She yelled.

Mizuki griped, "Let's see if the place you go to will make up for hurting our boss!"

Peterson smiled and saluted to Seina and Mayura, "Good job, ladies!"

They all left, with Joanna and Mizuki escorting Michelle, as Seina and Mayura were upset. Seina then whispered:  
><em>"It makes sense now…"<em>

Mayura asked, "Seina, how could you? Because of this, Michelle is going to jail!"

She then said, "But you're right. Case closed. Michelle Neville pretty much deserved it, after the whole extortion racket she did for her brother."

Seina then explained the entire murder scenario:

"_At 8:45, everyone retired to their rooms, while Steven and Michelle Neville were outside. At 9:40, a loud noise was made. Five minutes later, Michelle Neville returned and we found Steven Neville's body. At 10:15, Steven Cavalieri was murdered, being butchered by an axe. At 10:50, Michelle Neville's room had Percival Grant, dead and with a fatal blow to his head. A candlestick was what we found."_

Seina then explained the past about the others, after Mayura whispered about Peterson and Mizuki:  
><em>"Everyone had a strong past with <em>_**Steven Neville**__… __**Heather Dianne**__, his wife, went into a moment of silence for five years, after her father died of a rodeo accident. __**Percival Grant**__ married __**Farra Samantha**__, who was MIA, after she accused against Mr. Neville on tax fraud, but was acquitted, after a man testified for him. Both Percival and __**Steven Cavalieri**__ worked for Steven Neville AND were all good friends. Cavalieri had a sponsor for a beef promo, which led to __**Joanna Silvers**__, once a fan of his, hating him, all because she sucked at tennis and hated Neville, because he was corrupted and that Cavalieri sold out. He DID gave her a job at the gazette, trying to praise Cavalieri, but she chose to haze him, instead, to get back at him; while Percival was fired from the company, because of a bounced check, but worked for a small diner, before he was convicted. __**Peterson Gunther**__ and __**Mizuki Matsuya**__, they were lovers from Tokyo U., and had a job for Mr. Neville, three years later. One week after that, __**Michelle Neville**__, Steven's sister, was charged for extortion and embezzlement in a dealership. She was caught by a person, who pretended to be her brother and was sentenced to thirty days and a huge fine."_

"The pieces are coming together…" Seina stated, "Everyone had an alibi… but only _one _is lying."

Mayura asked, "Wait… Who did it?"

Seina then said, as she was angry, "I can tell you this, Mayura…"

She then said, as she remembered:  
><em>"Michelle Neville… is NOT the killer. But SOMEONE did! And I know who…"<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who ousted Steven Neville, Steven Cavalieri, and Percival Grant? Was it Peterson Gunther and Mizuki Matsuya, Farra Samantha, Heather Dianne, or Joanna Silvers?<br>OR was it REALLY Michelle Neville?  
>Find out in the conclusion…<strong>_


	6. Conclusion

_**Chapter 5**_

"You are being bloody ridiculous!" Michelle shouted, as she was on the couch, "I had _nothing _to do with the murder!"

Joanna snapped, "Admit it! You ruined three lives, including my favorite player, Cavalieri."

"I thought you hated that wank," Michelle rebutted.

"That was until _you _killed him!" Jo yelled.

Michelle shrieked, "I DID NO SUCH THING! I'M INNOCENT!"

Farra smirked, "I'm a prosecutor for the city. I could have her in jail, sentenced to the chair."

Mizuki and Peterson cane by and announced, "Ladies, gentlemen, and convicted murderers, the phone line has been fixed. Once we have called the police, we'll be leaving."

Peterson added, "Also, since our young master had been killed, we are resigning, as of tonight."

Michelle cringed, "Why are you taking their side?"

Farra asked, "Oh, yeah? What about you? Where were you, when you killed your own brother?"

Michelle snuffed and explained, "I was outside. I had to blow off some steam. I figured that I needed a little air, after trying to apologize to my brother."

She continued:  
><em>"But then, I ran into him, outside the yard, from far away. He looked like him, except he was pretty small. I knew that he was an imposter, but I told him everything about it, including Steven Neville's past. First, I told his about Percival Grant and HIS role in the diner racket. Then, I told the imposter that Steven Cavalieri was playing fairly, but he often tries to do his best, without stopping for rest. That showed a little moxie, like biscuits and gravy, as my brother said. But it turns out that they were all in it, together, just for one person: Kanade Jinguji. She didn't came, but she brought in two of those wenches. I'm telling you… tonight, if Kanade were here, they'd want her dead."<em>

Farra shouted, "Untrue! How come he and I saw Steven outside? You didn't come back until 9:45!"

Heather looked away and was upset. Joanna smirked, "Well, it was a good story. I don't care if it _was _true. You killed Steven Neville, Cavalieri, and Mister Grant! To be honest, I love juicy EXTRAs, even though the man that is corrupt and senile is dead now!"

Michelle then sobbed, "Fine! But I'll have you know that I never returned to the mansion, because I needed a drag. When I saw him, I knew he was an imposter. But… it turns out, when I told him, I think I might be responsible for everything. I forgot what else I said."

She then got up and said, "Do whatever you want… I don't care anymore. I hated me brother, all because he cares for money and business. Now the merger will be done… never again. All because I did it all."

Peterson said, "Madam… So, you confessed that you did it."

Seina arrived and said, "I don't think you need to worry."

They returned to the living room and made the announcement.

Seina said, "I know who did it… and it is all in the timeline…"

Mayura then reviewed what happened:  
><em>"First, Steven Neville was killed, following the announcement of his company's merging with the Jinguji Conglomerate. Then, Steven Cavalieri, famed tennis pro, endorsed by said victim #1, was killed by an axe in his back. And finally, Percival Grant, a rich entrepreneur, was killed in Michelle Neville's room, which a blunt object, bashing his head to death… even though it was ONE shot, and a severe blow to the head is proven fatal."<em>

Seina then pointed at the group and shouted, "One of you did it! The killer is… _still _in this room!"

Joanna then asked, "Dare I ask, but you two are from Miyagami Academy, right?"

Mayura said, "That's right. And we know that if we are wrong, may we be expelled or suspended from school!"

Seina then smiled, "But there's no need. Mayura will say it otherwise, since Kanade Jinguji will pardon us."

Peterson gasped, "Wait! You're not detectives!"

Seina bellowed, "YES, WE ARE! We are simply Miyagami Academy's Sleuth Sisters! But we are also…"

Mayura barked, since she was an executive, "Miyagami Academy's Maximum Authority Wielding Best Student Council! Otherwise known as…"

They boomed, "THE BEST STUDENT COUNCIL!"

Joanna gasped, "WHAT? YOU?"

Mizuki was trembling, "_The _Best Student Council?"

Farra snuffed, "Ridiculous… Even for a pair of student council girls, you're too late. It's obvious Michelle did it. She confessed everything."

Mayura smirked, "Oh? Then why did she mention Kanade?"

Michelle gasped, "What? How?"

Seina said, "Isn't it obvious? She was not the murderer… because she was framed!"

Michelle laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA! You're joking, right?"

Mayura said, "We're not."

Seina then said, "Here's what we know."

She explained murder #1:  
><em>"Around 8:45, we all retired to our rooms. Mayura and I were still in the living room, awing at the décor. Michelle never returned, since she was outside. Percival stated that he saw Steven Neville outside. That was a lie, just to throw us off. Peterson and Mizuki saw Steven Neville out back, which was, in reality, a fake. All Percival saw was Michelle, who had met with the Steven double. We forgot about that, until now. Anyways, at 9:40, there was a small smashing sound, which originated from a priceless vase in his room. News say that he was trying to escape the murder. Five minutes later, Michelle returned and Heather screamed. We all arrived to see Mr. Neville strangled to death by a tie, in the shape of a noose. The room was slightly messy, since the tie, the broken vase, AND a knife was found in the scene of the crime."<em>

Farra cried, "A knife?"

Mayura said, "Yes. And we learned that someone was using it. Of course, the killer didn't use it on Steven. The blood was never on it… that, or the killer _did _use it, but wiped it off clean."

Seina stated, "Of course, blood _never _come off easily. The knife was concluded to be a prop and NOT the weapon. But the tie was, but it wasn't the only weapon."

Seina explained murder #2:  
><em>"Following our investigation of Steven Neville's body, we learned that Steven Cavalieri was killed by an axe. We had suspicions that Joanna Silvers did it, but there was also Heather Dianne. I was sneakily listening in to all of your conversations and finished, until I ran into Heather, who has her husband's white suit and hat… and a black bag. But she couldn't do it. Of course, when the lights went out, they were back on, immediately. And THAT was when Cavalieri was killed."<em>

Peterson was nervous, "You didn't… spy on us…"

Seina then signaled a quiet look and whispered, "I'm leader of the Covert Squad. That information on what you said remains in me… except for Percival Grant's past with Farra Samantha, attorney at law, in which the killer will explain later."

She explained murder #3:  
><em>"Of course, he, too, was killed. While I was drawing the outlines of Steven Cavalieri and Steven Neville, Mayura was wondering about the sudden blackouts that quickly came back on. She went to ask Mizuki Matsuya about it…"<em>

_Mayura asked her if someone was tampering with the circuit breakers._

_Mizuki said, "No. Peterson has the key. No one can fix the power, but him."_

Seina continued:  
><em>"That was when she told me about… but I called to her, after I heard a small thump from far away. I recognized where it came from. It came from Michelle Neville's room. When I arrived, Percival's body was found dead. And to make it worse, Michelle and Heather were there. Heather said that she found the body, before Michelle could get there… but she also said that Michelle did it. And I believed her."<em>

Michelle screamed, "I arrived _after _she came! That sodding brat tried to frame me, all because of what I did, two years ago! It could've been the butler, or that News Hawk!"

Mayura said, "Ah, but everyone has a past. I believe it's time someone told the whole story. Seina said that Michelle Neville didn't do it, because she confessed everything about her brother."

Seina pointed at the killer:

"Isn't that right? Please enlighten us… _**Heather Dianne!**_"

Heather was shocked, as everyone looked on.

Heather whispered, "Me?"

Farra gasped, "Her?"

Joanna snapped, "That woman was his wife!"

Mayura said, "Well, she's a pretty easy one to stump, since she cares for Steven Neville… But… How could she have known about the murder weapons, from the start?"

Heather gasped and covered her mouth.

Seina smirked, "Gotcha…"

Peterson cried, "Miss Dianne, how could you?"

Heather turned away and whispered, "I don't want to say it."

Mayura growled, "You _still _won't talk?"

Seina smiled, "Maybe I can _make_ her talk."

She asked her, "Is this about the Jinguji Conglomerate?"

"Don't care…"

"Is about your husband?"

"Don't care…"

"Is this about the trial?"

"Don't care…"

Mayura asked her, "Or… is this about your father?"

Heather cringed and was upset. Mayura then remembered that her father was killed in an accident.

Seina asked her, "Was this about your father?"

Heather nodded and said nothing.

Seina then asked, "Why?"

Heather then turned angry and said, "Steven… kill… father… accident…"

Seina retorted, "Come again?"

Heather then shouted, "IT WAS NO ACCIDENT! YOU MEDDLING BITCHES!"

Seina smirked, "And _now, _she speaks."

Everyone gasped, as Heather continued:  
><em>"You want to know why I was silent? Father and I were once a happy family. I started to own a jewelry store, until the man I loved bought it from me, just to give me a rich lifestyle. Of course, the Jinguji Conglomerate bought it from him, years later. Steven then told me that he'll make it up to me. He took me and my father to a rodeo that he sponsored. And then… it happened…"<em>

She remembered what happened:  
><em>"Father was killed, after jumping off the bull, when it was bucking. He was impaled by a wooden fence post, in his chest. Of course, Steven signaled the bull, when he shot his mouth out saying that it was a surprise for him! And that was when…"<em>

Heather then stated, "As you know… I am known for bragging and all the gossip I can dish, back when I was in Kenran, and I still do, to this day… But when I heard that Steven set it all up, I couldn't say. I never spoke again, since I feared what he might do to me… Of course, when Michelle came, she told me all about it."

Seina asked, "When was that?"

Heather smiled, "You should know… It was recently. _I _WAS THE IMPOSTER STEVEN!"

She explained:  
><em>"Of course, she never told me about it. Michelle never left the mansion. While Steven Neville was in his hot tub, inside his room, I had to air out his clothes. And that was when I saw Michelle, pondering and upset about her brother. So, to ask, I posed as my husband and went to see her, with a knife in my hand."<em>

_Michelle saw the Steven Neville imposter, not knowing it was his wife. She pointed a knife at Michelle, as she was terrified. Of course, Heather said nothing._

"_Okay, fine!" Michelle gabbed, "But I know that you're not Steven! Even if you are, you must carry this to your grave! That man… is trouble."_

_She then explained to me everything about it. And she didn't realize that I was a woman, all along. If my breasts were big, it was a dead giveaway. Anyhow, she told me about everything, including his trial.  
><em>Heather turned to Farra, "Remember when your husband was responsible for his funding?"

Farra said, "Yeah…"

"It turns out that he was hired by Steven Neville… to embarrass you. HE testified for my husband! Of course, he stayed anonymous, just so he cannot let you see him."

Heather then smirked evilly, "It was your own husband, all along! That story about how he was fired and had his check bounced… it was all a lie! And you lied about your mother being rammed down, just to hide what happened... He and Steven Neville _are _best friends, but they are simply partners, 100 percent true."

Farra was shocked that she was whimpering.

"That bastard…" she cried, "And you killed him for… for…"

Mayura asked, "Was her mother _really _rammed down?"

"Yes," Peterson said, "But not what you think. It was an accident."

Joanna snapped, "What about Steven Cavalieri? He had a stupid beef sponsor for his tennis career from your husband. What did he ever do to you?"

"Unlike you… I love tennis," Heather explained, "Steven Cavalieri always play for fairness and honor. However, he was also a business partner to Steven Neville. After the jewelry shop that I owned went to the Jingujis, he hired his as an exclusive tennis star AND an executive. He continued on his career of both the sport and the money. All he ever did was play tennis, but he also ran a company… and it was owned by Neville, himself. But it was pure genius… thanks to you, Michelle."

Heather then explained her reasons why she killed all three men:  
><em>"Steven set up this dinner party. He, Cavalieri, Mister Grant, and I were to set everything up… because he wanted one person dead. When Michelle told me that they were to kill Kanade Jinguji, after explaining about the past he made with his partners, I was shocked."<em>

"What about the knife?" Mayura asked, "Was it for Kanade originally?"

"No." Heather said, "It was for Michelle. Steven ordered me to kill his sister, since she extorted in money at his dealership, long ago. Of course, he doesn't want Michelle to run the company, or _a _company, in his place. It was wrong of me, since I wore his clothes, at the time. I spotted her, but at the time, I didn't know it was his sister."

Seina asked, "So… the real reason you had the knife… it was intended for Michelle Neville…"

Heather snapped, "It _was _for Kanade Jinguji… but you two showed up, in her place! Steven told me, after dinner, to oust his sister, since he never forgave her for what she did, and also, to make sure she won't make a mistake again."

Joanna screamed, "And you had to go and kill the others?"

Peterson asked, "But why?"

Seina said, "I think Michelle told her that Steven Neville wants to give him and his _friends _the Jingujis' money. When _we _showed, he changed his plans and tried to get rid of Michelle, by killing her. This was to prevent any further business disasters, or bad publicity."

Heather then snapped, "Well, that _was _the plan… but…"

_Heather returned with the knife and her clothes._

"_What's wrong, lambie-pie?" Steven bragged, "Did you finished? How come I see no blood? (That girl is dry as a chicken bone)."_

_Heather dropped the knife and said, "I can't…"_

_Steven turned away and stated, "That girl is nothing but trouble! NO one takes my hard earned money and get away with it! She's never into the business. I wanted her dead now! Once we do, I wanted to be happy again. Of course, I'd never kill my next to kin, or blood relative. The fact is that she knows too much."_

_Heather picked up the vase and was angry. Steven continued to jabber on, until…_

_**SMASH!**_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_She grabbed a tie (The same tie) and started to choke at Steven's neck. She started to remember what he did. After she tugged hard, tightening his neck, his arms fell and he was dead. She threw his body into a seated position and Heather was sobbing._

"_Why?" She whispered, "Why did you hurt my father?"_

Heather narrated:  
><em>"After I killed him, I remembered what Michelle said. He made the announcement to merge with his partners and the Jinguji, but when they find out he's dead, they'd lose money. So, I set up his room, to make it look like suicide. I tied the tie into an Alcatraz Ascot, as Percival said, and started to scream. You guys ran in, and you figured "OH! He's dead! The company's gone, and he committed suicide! Steven Neville is dead!" It was perfect! Everyone believed it… until you bitches decided to meddle and declare it murder.<em>

_Then I remembered that Percival Grant and Steven Cavalieri were his partners. I overheard, before the dinner party, they wanted to get the money for the Jingujis, but it turns out that Steven Neville wanted it for himself. And to make sure that I wouldn't get caught, I had to heed by my husband's order. But I cannot kill Michelle Neville… So, I decided on the next best thing: frame her for murder._

_When I heard that Percival and Steven were his partners and had a shady past, I'll have to eliminate THEM, as well. I took his Steven Neville's spare clothes and went to Cavalieri's room. Seina here saw me and I didn't say a word. All I did was walk with the clothes in my arms. She didn't even notice that the axe was inside it._

_When I came into Cavalieri's room, I figured that since my husband was dead, I'd put on my sexual charm and flirt with him. It worked. When I asked him to bring me his tennis racket, for some fun… that was when I struck! When he turned around, the lights went out, and I grabbed the axe and struck at his spine. He fell down, dead. I made my escape, and that was when Joanna saw his body. The power outages were coincidental._

_Percival Grant's was no cakewalk. I entered his room and felt unhappy. He told me that he was gonna file for divorce, anyway. I asked him if it was all true, about what happened in the trial, he said that it was for the best. He deceived Farra Samantha, all for the money. And he also mentioned something, if Kanade Jinguji were here, she'd be already dead. He said it as a secret to me: "All Cavalieri and I wanted was money. We were partners then; and we were partners now. I lied to my wife, all to get the company away from Jinguji". He also said that it was perfect. We all wanted the money, in four ways, after Jinguji dies, but if Kanade didn't show up, we'd play along and resorted to Plan B: getting rid of both Steven and Michelle. She was considered, in her brother's words, the black sheep of the family, while Steven was declared an ingrate and a country bumpkin._

_Michelle **was** right! I had no choice. While he was setting up to go home, I grabbed the closest object I could find. I struck him and he fell dead. Of course, Michelle arrived and saw me. She figured that it was an accident, but she knew. Of course, she didn't tell on me… And that was when Seina stepped in and saw us. I pointed the blame on Michelle, and thus my husband's goal was compromised."_

Heather snapped, "It was perfect, too! Michelle told me everything about the past! Percival Grant testified for my husband, Steven Cavalieri sold his soul and career for fame and money, and this dinner party was a way to be rid of Kanade Jinguji. He wanted the Conglomerate's money, all along! But when you two showed, Steven insisted on us to be rid of his sister, Michelle. He kept bragging, after I refused to kill her, after learning the truth. When he mentioned my father, something came back to me. I…"

Seina let out a serious look, "And you killed him, just because of what he did to you father."

"He trains bulls, on occasions," Peterson stated.

Mizuki smiled, "Of course, they'd never hurt a living soul. I have red hair, but they didn't mind. They probably were colorblind."

Heather growled, "I'm not listening to this… anymore. That bastard killed my father… So… I killed him, and his two weasels!"

Farra shouted in tears, "HOW COULD YOU! My husband may be slime, but I still cared for him! I didn't care about the money! I just hated him for being used like that!"

Peterson snapped, "Me, neither! We didn't care about his past, but Mizuki and I don't believe in dirty money!"

Mizuki shouted, "Yeah, you heartless bitch!"

Seina said, "And it took the death of your husband, to break your silence."

Heather giggled, "Oh, no worries. He loved me so… but I'll always remember the time we had, in prison."

She was about to leave, but…

"NOT SO FAST!" Michelle shouted.

_BSC Triple take: Seina and Mayura; Michelle; Heather_

Michelle snapped, "Just because he is crooked and a shady tycoon, he still loved you!"

She then cried in tears, "Before the party, I gave him the call, just so I want to apologize to him. He said that he'll do it, afterwards. However, he told me that he feels ashamed for what he did. He said that if Kanade Jinguji would not show up, it proves that she and him were perfect businesspeople. However, he also said that Heather hasn't been open to him, since her father died. He admitted that it was all a surprise prank gone awry. It _was _an accident. But he remembered that your father used to work for your company, until he resigned."

She then sobbed, "He still loved you, no matter what he did!"

Heather shouted, "BULLSHIT! My father is dead! That man murdered him, using a trained bull! I have no right to love him again!"

Michelle shouted, "Get it through your blinking head! He said that it was an accident, and you didn't believe it! He still loved you! He told me so, on the phone!"

"_Michelle, you stupid little mealworm," Steven N. said, while he was on the phone, "You know that her father died. But it was all accidental. I'd never hurt a fly. I love all people, except people that decided to betray me. I love my Heather-belle, and I didn't mean to make her upset. In fact, I pleaded to her, time-and-time again, since she never spoke to me, that I'd never go through murder. (Nice broad, but a little dumb). You go and tell her that, but I dare you to come, since she ratted you out, trying to take money from me!"_

_Michelle growled, "I'm coming anyway. I'll try to reason with her, if I can, unless you get through your bloody head that I said that I was sorry!"_

_Steven said, "See that you do… I'll try to behave towards you…_

Heather was about to cry, as Michelle said, "I believed him… He was my brother. He was a great guy. But you had to kill him and his two stooges to do so. I knew it from the start, though. He said that he wanted all the power! But he did it for you, as well. Trust me! Once he goes _hog wild_, he loses control of himself! The reason he hated me… was because of you… and Peterson and Mizuki. I started to make slander about him, but I learned just now that it was all true."

She then bellowed, "Your husband was a crook, a liar, and a big tycoon that plays by his own world… but he was still an honest man… and he was my brother."

Heather winced, "NO! Not true! That man would try to take it all and kill you and Kanade Jinguji!"

Mayura said, as she held her tears, "Too late… You killed them all. And you did it… all for naught."

Seina explained, "She's right. After hearing everything, the only contradiction to your confession was your father. You were wrong about that. Your father _was _killed, but you jumped to the conclusion that your husband killed him. Of course, I'm surprised that you had any knowledge about everything that Neville did. Isn't that right, Miss Dianne?"

Heather stammered, as Seina concluded, "You also lied to yourself. He would never mean to hurt you, inside. Of course, when you spotted Michelle, two years ago, you thought maybe you'd teach him a lesson, OR, you could at least make Steven sing like a canary; or in this case, a rooster on sun-up. Of course, tonight, you did it… to yourself."

Heather turned away and was angry.

Michelle then said, "You know… the day before he set it all up, he told me that if he and Kanade Jinguji merged, he'd give you 50 percent of the profits. Why? Because he loved you… and he planned to fire Cavalieri and Grant, after the party. But you couldn't wait… to find out the truth. He did it all for you. Get rid of Steven Cavalieri and Percival Grant, and you and him will be rich together, as lovers."

Seina said, "And yet… you blew it… All because he loved you very much."

Heather realized it and was shocked. She dropped to her knees and wailed.

"He… He did it all… for me? And I… I thought… No… NO!"

She screamed, "**NOOOOOOO!**"

She dropped down, crying, on the floor.

"What have I done?" She wailed, "I lost my father… I lost my husband… I lost everything…"

She continued to sob, as the rest were saddened by the loss of a billionaire tycoon that wished for his wife to be happy, and only to be rid of his past, while everyone had a moment with him. Too bad his own karma got the best of him and his ex-associates.

"Mizuki, keep an eye on Heather," Seina ordered, "Mayura, call the police…"

Michelle then said, "Wait! Let _me _watch her. She is me sister-in-law."

She sat by her and comforted her, by her shoulder… even though she killed her husband.

Michelle said quietly to Heather, "I warned you. I knew it was you, all along. Besides, I wanted to make sure you won't do anything so cruel. I guess I was right, all along. My brother _was _honest, but you killed him for the wrong reason."

* * *

><p>Hours later, the police arrived and took Heather away, in handcuffs. They also took the bodies of Mr. Neville, Mr. Cavalieri, and Mr. Grant away. Seina and Mayura were saddened.<p>

Mayura said, "So… After all that, there is no merger with the Conglomerate."

Seina nodded and replied, "Right. But there was _one _thing I didn't understand. Why would she resort to silence, before she killed him?"

Mayura said, "She used to love gossiping, but when word has it that Steven Neville killed Heather Dianne's father, he'd be ruined. It _was_ an accident, of course."

Seina whispered, "I don't know…"

Mayura said, "But wait! Why was she there, every time?"

"Simple. She wanted to be the _first _to be there. Of course, that was a foolish mistake. I _knew _that Heather killed Percival and blamed it on Michelle. She played dumb and framed her sister, just to give her husband a dying wish. It was too bad that she was clouded in conclusions like this, to kill Steven Neville and his two friends."

Mayura cried, "None of it made any sense!"

Seina smiled, "It did. Heather was bought by her husband, her father was killed, and she was to believe that Steven killed Heather. It was five years ago, and the only person who'd remembered everything… was Michelle Neville, herself."

Mayura said, "I get it! She was warning Heather _not _to take it out on Steven. I'm afraid it was too late, now…"

Seina then thought, "Michelle… You may be the brother of a snake… but you are simply good help."

She then remembered, "I think I know about Michelle and Heather now…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Best Student Council members solve case of murder of Steven Neville – By: Joanna Silvers"<em>

Nanaho read the article:  
><em>"Two members of the Best Student Council of Miyagami Academy, Seina Katsura (Age 18) and Mayura Ichikawa (Age 17), solved a case, concerning the murder of Steven Neville. Heather Dianne, wife of Steven Neville, murdered her own husband, out of anger. She was also responsible for famed tennis star, Steven Cavalieri, and entrepreneur, Percival Grant. Dianne blamed herself for killing her husband, out of jumping to conclusions, including her father's death. Dianne's father was Franklin Dianne, a former appraisal caller, who died of a rodeo accident, involving a rampant steer. The control of the Neville estate has yet to be decided, as of late."<em>

Nanaho smiled, "I must say, that two of our own just solved the biggest case of their lifetime."

Kuon said, "Though, I am surprised that Ms. Dianne was too unfocused about her father's death. She felt bad for what she did. She even resorted to killing two others."

Kanade said, "Well… I figured that she was to make sure I'd never come."

Seina said, "Of course. Heather Dianne was a student for Kenran Academy."

Mayura then smiled, "But so was another… Someone comforted for her…"

Rein and Sayuri appeared and was grabbing Michelle Neville, who was dressed in a black jacket and blue jeans.

"Miss President! We found this woman sneaking, spying, and spotting you!" Rein shouted.

Nanaho barked, "Who are you?"

Mayura and Seina gasped, "Miss Neville?"

Nanaho gasped, "You know her?"

Michelle entered the meeting room and said, "So, _this _is the Best Student Council, eh?"

Seina then stated the obvious, "You went to Kenran Academy, too, did you?"

Michelle smiled, "Yes. I happened to know Heather, since she enrolled there, and I was about to graduate. She told me that she dreamed of being married and become rich. Who'd thunk it that she got it all, and blew it?"

"And that was when you met again…" Kanade said.

Michelle said, "Well… I never thought we'd meet again, but I never knew she'd married my brother."

Mayura asked, "One question: how did you know it was Heather, wearing your brother's clothes?"

Michelle smirked, "She's simply quiet. Plus… she wouldn't try to kill me. I knew it was her, since she knew me from school, and she was hesitant towards a knife."

Seina smiled and said, "Heather was only young, while Michelle graduated from Kenran. These girls became best friends, but never spoke again, when Heather married Steven… plus, she was hurt, since her father died. She _always _jumped to conclusions, even as a kid. She'd never trust anyone, including her late husband."

Mayura said, "Michelle was the _one _person she trusted, and she nearly abused it."

Seina said, "And when she killed him, after Michelle told everything, that trust ended."

Michelle then explained what happened afterwards:  
><em>"I tend to visit her, every often. She was sentenced to life, without bail, after pleading guilty. I knew she would admit it, since she was sorry for what she did. But I still trust in her.<br>Also, the others did okay. Peterson and Mizuki are engaged now and they are staying in the Neville Conglomerate. Joanna resigned from the gazette, following the deaths, and started taking tennis again, in hoping she'll dedicate Steven Cavalieri's career. Of course, she has been improving, thanks to my advice of easing her tension and focusing her game. Farra turned in her prosecutor's badge and is studying the bar again. She figured that she wants to become a defense attorney, this time around. Good luck with that."_

Seina asked, "What about you?"

Michelle said, "Well, since the company is still working, without Steven, the board decided to give the power and control to me."

Mayura smiled, "Oh, congratulations!"

Michelle said, "Peterson and Mizuki started to trust me again, since they are my co-workers. I figured that I will continue on my brother's legacy, but _this time, _I must learn to keep it by the book; one that my brother did not do. He spent his money like crazy."

Seina asked, "And the merger?"

Michelle said, "There will be NO merging between the Jinguji and Neville Businesses. I had to sell _everything _that my brother had, and had to start on a clean slate."

Mayura then gasped, "So… after all that… WE'RE STILL IN THE RED?"

Michelle guffed, "Oh, please… You'd be _way _in the green, if you merged with us, but we cannot afford you to merge with us, at this time."

Nanaho asked, "Uh, how much Steven had spent, if he merged with the Jinguji Conglomerate?"

Kanade said, "The number is not important. What's important is that our own Best Student Council members saved the day. And you, Miss Neville, will drop by and see me, anytime, despite being a Kenran alumnus."

Michelle said, "And hey, maybe when they graduate, I can hire your heroes to my company, someday."

Seina was happy, as Mayura was crying.

"I WANNA KNOW!" She wailed, wanting to know the price of the merge.

* * *

><p><em>All in all, a happy ending. Michelle Neville saved her brother's company, by starting anew, and she did it, to help her friend. However, she missed her brother so much, even though her best friend did it, out of stupidity and the wrong details.<em>

_In the end, everything was as it should. And I am happy to stay with Miyagami Academy… with my partner._

* * *

><p>Mayura cried, "Like hell! What about the budget?"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_


End file.
